What The Hell !
by Mathilde-chan
Summary: Quand 5 Ex-Espadas découvre les joies de la planète Terre, sous la responsabilité d'Ichigo Kurosaki et privés de reiatsu, forcement, ça crée de gros problèmes...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonjour ! Voici ma deuxième œuvre, « What The Hell ?! » qui parlera des Espadas fraîchement libérés en pleine nature, c'est-à-dire sur Terre, sous la tutelle d'Ichigo Kurosaki avec des épisodes différents xD

**ENJOY !**

* * *

_**What The Hell ?!**_

Starrk, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow… Nos Ex-Espadas se baladent en ce moment dans les rues de Karakura, fraichement libérés de la prison – et surtout privés de leur reiatsu- ils sont à la recherche d'une proie très difficile pour eux, qu'ils qualifient d'introuvable… **le restaurant**.

« J'ai faiiiim p'tain !

\- Ferme-là, tu veux, Grimmjow.

\- Toi ferme-là le blasé !

\- Bande d'abrutis !

\- C'est toi l'abruti Nnoitra.

\- Pardooon ?!

\- Celui qui s'est évanoui tout à l'heure à la vue d'un chat ce n'était pas moi.

\- STUPIDE FEMELLE ! C'ETAIT MON INSTINCT DE MANTE RELIGIEUSE, VOILA ! ET PUIS STARRK DIS QUELQUE CHOSE T'ES LE NUMERO UN, MERDE A LA FIN !

\- (ronflement)

\- ET POURQUOI IL DORT EN MARCHANT CE CON ?!

\- Bon. Si je ne m'abuse, nous sommes là pour trouver à manger. Et non pas pour se disputer. Donc s'il vous plait, un peu de calme. Voilàà, respirez doucement, caalmez-vous, non, Starrk, tu respires par le nez trop bruyamment, Starrk, STARRK. STARRK ? Bon, Starrk est mort. Laissons-le là.

\- IL DORT COUILLON ! (Grimmjow hurle sur Ulquiorra)

\- Oh.

Bon, revenons un peu en arrière, à l'heure de leurs jugements en prison.

_Soul Society – 9H30_

Le grand Yamamoto, se tenait devant tous les capitaines de divisions présents, soit : Kyôraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Soi Fon, Komamura, Unohana, Tôshirô, Byakuya et Mayuri (alias dents de cheval).

\- Bien ! Que commence le procès ! Amenez les coupables !

Des shinigamis entrèrent dans la salle avec quatre prisonniers, Starrk, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra et Grimmjow.

\- SALUT BANDE DE TÊTES DE CONS ! hurla Grimmjow

Ulquiorra et Hallibel se sentent cons, Nnoitra se fend la poire et Starrk… Ne me demandez pas ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'il fait !

\- Je sens comme un viol mental en moi.

\- Tiens, je ressens la même chose que toi, Tia.

\- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- (ronflement)

Pépé Yama' lança un regard (de la mort qui tue) malfaisant sur Grimmjow, qui voulait certainement dire : « Si tu fais encore une fois ça, ton service trois pièces va mystérieusement s'envoler. » Grimmjow comprit le message et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Bien, accusés Coyote Starrk, Tia Hallibel, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuillère à soupe, et… et… et toi j'ai oublié ton nom, vous êtes condamnés à l'exil sur Terre, à Karakura ! Vous serez sous la responsabilité d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- Je suis fichue…

\- Nous sommes fichues, acquiesça Ulquiorra

**\- Il m'a traité de quoi **? firent Matou bleu et Cuillère à soupe

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai raté quoi là ?

**_Retour sur Terre – Karakura_**

\- Les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc sympa. Fit Hallibel

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? repondit Grimmjow

\- Je crois que ça s'appelle un centre commercial.

La suggestion d'Hallibel n'était pas mauvaise, le « venez on y va » était très bien, mais pour cinq ex-espadas, ça cause quelques soucis…

Grimmjow avait trouvé un truc pas mal dans un super magasin, des « jeux vidéos », il avait testé et franchement il avait trouvé ça génial. Il avait agité la manette comme ils l'avaient dis à l'écran, mais notre cher Grimmjow c'était un peu trop pris dans le jeu « WiiSports », et la manette Wii avait fini encastrée dans la télévision… Mais Grimmy était toujours persuadé que c'était la boule de bowling qui aurait dût être lancée, et exprimait ses opinions ainsi que son mécontentement auprès du vendeur visiblement d'humeur massacrante.

Du côté d'Ulquiorra aussi c'était fun, avec les machins colorés de partout, les enfants qui riaient, il s'amusait beaucoup.

Sourcils froncés, visage à l'impassible de l'extrême, blasé, au milieu du parc des enfants d ans, il dévalait le toboggan de 1 mètre de haut en criant :

\- …Wouhou… (Ulquiorra en train d'exprimer toute sa joie et sa gaieté)

Nnoitra aussi s'éclatait, visiblement il avait trouvé son magasin préféré : celui de sport.

\- Voyez, Monsieur, ceci est un ballon de football très perfectionné qui permet—

\- C'est une arme ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. Suivant.

\- Et bien, voici notre tout nouveau skateboard, avec une rotation des roues très performante qui—

\- Et ça c'est une arme ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Bon, suivant.

\- Voici notre tout dernier modèle de raquette de tennis—

\- Ca a tout l'air d'une arme ça.

\- Pourtant ça n'en est pas une monsieur.

\- Ouais, mais si on l'utilise bien, ça peut être une arme pas vrai ?

\- Euh… Je pense oui.

\- Super ! Attendez je l'essaye !

Et finalement ça s'était mal fini, avec cette histoire de raquette. Faut jamais confier une raquette de tennis à Nnoitra, jamais. Ou sinon vous n'avez pas peur de finir avec une raquette dans la bouche au choix.

Hallibel, elle, ne s'était pas autant amusée que ça. Elle s'était paumée au milieu du magasin de cosmétiques, et apparemment le « fabriqué à partir de graisse de baleine » ne lui avait pas plu…

\- Libérez les baleines ! Libérez les baleines ! Libérez les baleines ! (actuellement en train de soulever une pancarte avec marqué : « libérez les baleines, et enfermez les humains, ces barbares. »

\- Maman j'ai peur…

\- Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux ma chérie.

Et Starrk, il s'était éclaté à un tir à la carabine…

\- Incroyable ! Il a su toucher toute les cibles !

\- C'est impossible ! Il n'est pas humain !

\- Magnifique !

\- Woah !

\- Pff, c'est de la gnognotte ces pistolets. Bon, je dois y aller (il a raflé toutes les

peluches)

\- Monsieur, attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas rendu les pistolets ! Hey ! Monsieur !

_**Le soir même – clinique Kurosaki**_

\- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, toi Grimmjow, tu as cassé un écran plat…

\- Ouais ! Mais c'était vraiment d'la merde leur machin !

\- Toi, Ulquiorra, tu es entré dans un parc pour enfants et tu as traumatisé des dizaines de mioches innocents…

\- Hum… (blasé)

\- Hallibel, tu as protesté pour des baleines et tu t'es faite arrêtée par la police municipale…

\- Ils ont éventrés des baleines ! C'est ignoble !

\- Toi, Nnoitra, t'as envoyé un vendeur à l'hôpital avec une raquette de tennis…

\- Il était nul à chier ce mec !

\- Et enfin Starrk, tu as volé des pistolets en plastique…

\- Je ne les ai pas volés. Et puis tu dira au gars que je les ai perdu en cours de route ses pistolets.

\- MAIS ENFIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! CA VA NOUS COUTER UNE FORTUNE !

Grimmjow tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Ichigo

\- T'inquiète pas Kurosaki, ça va s'arranger. Dit-il en lui souriant de toute ses dents

\- FILS DE… !

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 1 est terminé ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce début \\(*^* )/ Je sais que c'est court, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux TwT

Des propositions de thèmes pour des chapitres ? Faite-moi parvenir par Review , et je ferais :D

**Une pitite review pour encourager l'auteure :3 ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Re-Bonjour !

Nous voici au 2ème chapitre de ma 2ème fic' ! (Mathilde a ENFIN compris comment on poste un nouveau chapitre...)

Je suis vraiment trop heureuse qu'il y est des gens qui lisent ma fic' c : Bon, c'est l'heure du tournage. LES GARS, EN PLACE !

Grimmjow : Et merde…

Nnoitra : On va tous y passer…

Hallibel : Tss.

Starrk : ZzZZzZ (faut franchement le motiver celui-là xD)

Ulquiorra : …Putain…

Grimmjow : -se retourne vers Ulquiorra- O_O

Nnoitra, Hallibel, Starrk : Ô_Ô

Mathilde : J'ai manqué un truc e_ê ?

Tous à part Ulquiqui : Il a dit putain O_O

Mathilde : OH MON DIEUU CETTE FIC PART EN COUUUILLE

Ulquiorra : '-' (Pas du tout choqué)

* * *

_**What The Hell ?!**_

_**Un matin à la clinique Kurosaki…**_

\- Goooood Morniiing Grimmjooooow !

On entendis un fracas, et c'est ainsi que la journée commença. Ouais, avec Isshin encastré dans le mur.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui rendit cette journée si spéciale. Ce qui la rendit si spéciale, c'est la connaissance de l'ordinateur par Starrk et Hallibel.

_**Du côté salon…**_

\- J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie.

\- C'est tellement bizarre…

\- Si j'ai bien compris, faut taper ce que l'on veut rechercher à l'aide de ces petites lettres collés sur cette engin, pas vrai ?

\- Je crois bien, oui.

\- Bon bah vas-y, à toi l'honneur, Starrk.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que t'es un homme.

\- Honneur aux dames.

\- Magne-toi ou je t'en colle une.

\- Okay, okay… Donc… I-C-H-I-G-O K-U-R-O-S-A-K-I, voilà !

Après avoir cliqué sur le "rechercher" de la barre de recherche, Starrk constata…

\- C'est quoi ça ?! Y-y'a des photos d'Ichigo et en plus toutes ses infos ?!

\- INCROYABLE. Attend, attend, passe-moi l'engin.

La Tercera prit l'objet 'si bizarre' des mains de Starrk et tapa sûrement, un par un comme... Vous savez cette personne, qui ne sait pas du tout écrire sur un ordi' et qui tape aussi lentement que votre mamie? Bah voilà, c'est exactement pareil !

\- C-O-Y-O-T-E S-T-A-R-R-K...

\- Hey !

\- Apparemment tout est vrai. Tu es donc né un 21 Janvier… T'es plus vieux que moi ! Ahahaha !

\- Je peux en faire autant avec toi ! T-I-A H-A-L-L-I-B-E-L Bah tiens, tu fais 61 kilos ?

\- Oi ! Passe-moi ça ! T'as pas le droit !

\- Héhé.

\- Je vais voir pour Grimmjow, G-R-I-M-M-J-O-W J-A-G-G-E-R-J-A-C-K

\- Hm… Attends, ATTENDS, QUOI ?! PAS POSSIBLE !

\- Y'a un problème ?

\- MAIS REGARDE !

\- Hm… « Dernier sondage de popularité, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, quatriè—ATTENDS QUOI ?! QUATRIEME ?! SERIEUSEMENT ?! C'est le 6ème espada, le plus malpoli de tous, le plus con de nous tous et il est 4ème ?!

\- Y'a pas que ça ! Regarde toutes ces photos sexy !

\- Euh… Ouais…

\- J-Je savais pas !

Hallibel fantasmait, et Starrk rageait. Et quand on parle du loup…

\- Yo.

\- (regard mauvais) **Bonjour. Jaggerjack.**

\- (regard de fou) Salut !

\- 'Y se passe quoi ici ? On vous entend gueuler depuis la cuisine, Kurosaki va descendre et vous allez vous faire buter.

**\- Rien.**

\- Rien !

\- Euh… Ok. Et sinon vous faites quoi là ?

**\- Rien du tout.**

\- Rien !

\- Z'êtes bizarre tous les deux.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui est bizarre, tu fais pas de bruit depuis ce matin, à part quand l'autre taré est venu.

\- Oh moi ? J'fais rien. Bon, je retourne à mes occupations.

Le Matou Bleu retourna à la cuisine. Prit une louche, et commença sa cuisson.

\- Bon, alors… Tout d'abord faire bouillir l'eau…

_**Du côté de la salle de bain**_

Ulquiorra fixait le miroir. Puis regarda les produits étendus sur le plan basque.

_Il y a bien de produits bizarres chez Kurosaki... _

Il renifla un des flacons.

_Hm, celui-là sent bon…_ _Comment on essaye ces trucs-là ? Voyons… Il y a un trou ici… Un bouton là et…_

_**Chez Hallibel et Starrk**_

\- J'en reviens toujours pas… Quatrième ! Et puis t'as vu ? Il a pleins de fans alors que moi j'en ai pas ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes Tia ?

\- Ouais, Ouais…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

\- Oi, c'était quoi ça ?

\- Je sais pas, viens faut aller voir, je crois que c'était Ulquiorra !

Le Primera et la Tercera accourèrent jusqu'à la source du bruit

\- Hé, Ulquiorra ? Ca va ?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Arrête de hurler putain !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Hé ! Dis c'qu'il va pas !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- MAIS FAIT-LE TAIRE BON SANG !

\- J'Y ARRIVE PAS !

_**Côté cuisine**_

Bien, tout est prêt !

\- Relâche-moi connard ! cria Nnoitra

\- Nan ! Tu vas servir à mon plan

\- Hein ? Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on fesait des knackis ! Hé pose cette louche ! Pose ! POSE !

_**Dans la chambre d'Ichigo**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

\- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE JE PEUX PAS REVISER EN PAIX !

Ichigo descendit rapidement les escaliers du 1er étage, et vis avec effroi que Grimmjow l'attendait au pied de l'escalier avec une marmite d'eau brûlante.

\- H-hé, Qu'es' tu fous avec ça ?

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

\- Mais c'est même pas mon anni—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Résultat des courses : Ichigo brûlé au 2****ème**** degré, Ulquiorra rendu a moitié aveugle par les parfums, et avec le crâne brisé en deux (bravo à Hallibel qui a voulu le calmer avec une chaise) ainsi qu'un Nnoitra fracassé par une simple louche.**

Et c'est avec plusieurs drames que se termine le chapitre 2, pauvre Ulquiorra, il a été trop curieux xD

Encore un chapitre court. Désolée mais je réfléchirai mieux à d'autres idées, promis TwT

Et par respect pour la famille Kurosaki, je ne mentionnerai pas la facture que tout cela a provoqué XD

Isshin : Oh pauvre de moi…

Mais oui, Mais oui…

A plus !

_Idée de thème pour les chapitres ? Proposez, et je ferai ^^ !_

**Une pitite Review :3 ? Juste en dessous~**


End file.
